Kriaka
Water |ailments = Waterblight |weaknesses = Thunder Fire |creator = Setheo}} Behavior Kraika is not a very good swimmer, but is capable of burrowing below the pond ground. The only thing visible while burrowed is the lure attached to his head. Waiting for weeks at the same time, the Kraika will sit there patiently hidden from his prey that thinks the Lure is something tasty or interesting. Once the prey touches the Lure, Kraika will react lightning fast, jumping up from his secret hideout and attacking the prey. Rarely it was seen that a fishing rod found its way on the lure of a Kraika... Ending badly for the one holding the rod. Kraika have a very special substance produced in their body, contact with that fluid will work like super glue and is extremely hard to remove. In Combat, a Kraika on land will mostly toddle away and try to reach the closest pond. Trying to ambush you in water areas, on land it is close to defenseless and can only attack by trying to run you over, but underwater it can attack from all directions and can even try to gulp a hunter up in a whole and try to digest the Hunter. Data Weakpoints / Breakable Body Parts: Head: 42 (Cut) / 32 (Blunt) Belly: 30 (Cut) / 50 (Blunt) - Hitting the Kraika repeatedly on the Belly with Blunt Damage will cause the Kraika to throw up some of his Sticky Fluid, causing Sticky to himself. Can be scarred with Cut or Blunt Damage. Legs (Front and Back): 27 (Cut) / 27 (Blunt) - Can be damaged, doesn't grant a additional reward but causes the Kraika sometimes to fall over if he tries to waddle at Land. Back: 35 (Cut) / 10 (Blunt) - Can be destroyed with Cut Damage. Lure: 60 (Cut) / 20 (Blunt) - Can be destroyed with Cut Damage. Very hard to reach in general. Attacks *'Attack 1: Saliva Glob - '''Spits a glob of sticky saliva, slowing and incapacitating hunters hit by this attack. Causes Sticky. Low Damage. If no enemy was hit by this Glob, it will stay in the Water and slowly drift upwards, bursting when hitting the surface. *'Attack 2: Shamble Charge -''' Kraikas toddles towards you at low speed. Medium Damage. *'Attack 3: Underwater Ambush - '''First Kraika burrows into the Ground at astounding Speed, then if an Hunter comes too close, the Kraika will try to swallow you in a whole. Pin Attack, deals High Damage if successful. (Only Underwater) *'Attack 4: Tadpole Bash (Only High Rank) - Kraika smashes you with his front leg. Causes Sticky. Medium Damage. In Enrage this attack can be chained twice. *'''Attack 5: Tadpole Slam (Only G-Rank) - '''While Underwater, Kraika has the ability to use his strong legs to jump out of the water, into the air and try to body slam the hunter below. Causes guaranteed Dizzy. High Damage. Other '''New Status Effect: Sticky - Description: Creatures often have defensive mechanisms, some spit acid, some have poison, some have thorns but one of the most hated and most despised by their enemies are effects that incapacitate or slow predators or prey down. Like for example the arachnid kingdom has many of those mechanisms. Effect: When affected by Sticky, the Hunter will slow down by 25% in his walk speed, when attacked again with a attack that causes Sticky, the Hunter will be bound to the Ground for a short time. The same affect happens to wyvern attacked by Sticky-Ailment Weapons, but requiring more and more attacks to take effect. The Hunter has to roll to remove the Effects of Sticky, or use a Cleaner. For example a Kut Ku or Jaggi will be slowed after 6 to 7 hits and bound when hit by 12 to 15 hits. The bigger the enemy, the more hits you need to affect it with Sticky. Rewards Lures: *'Low Rank - Fluffy Lure' (0% from Carve, 15% from Rewards (25% when Captured), 50% Chance when Lure is destroyed) *'High Rank - Wooly Lure' (0% from Carve, 10% from Rewards (20% when Captured), 50% Chance when Lure is destroyed) *'G Rank - Royal Bait' (0% from Carve, 5% from Reward (20% when Captured), 50% Chance when Lure is destroyed) Skins: *'Low Rank - Gel-Skin' (50% from Carve, 30% from Reward (Same Chance when Captured), 100% Chance when Belly is scarred *'High Rank - Gel-Skin+' (50% from Carve, 30% from Reward (Same Chance when Captured), 100% Chance when Belly is scarred *'G Rank - Waterproof Gel-Skin' (50% from Carve, 30% from Reward (Same Chance when Captured), 100% Chance when Belly is scarred Leaf: *'Low Rank - Leaf Sprout' (20% from Carve, 20% from Reward (Same Chance when Captured), 100% Chance when Back is destroyed *'High Rank - Vivid Leaf' (20% from Carve, 25% from Reward (Same Chance when Captured), 100% Chance when Back is destroyed *'G Rank - Ancient Leaf' (20% from Carve, 33% from Reward (Same Chance when Captured), 100% Chance when Back is destroyed Sticky Sacks *'Low Rank - Glue Sac' (25% from Carve, 30% from Reward (Same Chance when Captured) *'High Rank - Bursting Sticky Sac' (25% from Carve, 30% from Reward (Same Chance when Captured) *'G Rank - Stone Glue Sac' (25% from Carve, 30% from Reward (Same Chance when Captured) Bile Stone: *'High Rank - Small Bile Stone' (5% from Carve, 5% from Reward (10% Chance when Captured) *'G Rank - Bile Stone' (2% from Carve, 2% from Reward (5% Chance when Captured) Weapons + Armors Armors: Low Rank: Kraikas Armor Resistances: -10 / 5 / 20 / -25 / 10 Armor Skills: Current Res S, Status Up, Bad Swimmer High Rank: Kraikas S Armor Resistances: -10 / 5 / 20 / -25 / 10 Armor Skills: Current Res S, Status Up, Item Usage Up, Bad Swimmer G-Rank: Kraikas X Armor Resistances: -10 / 5 / 20 / -25 / 10 Armor Skills: Current Res S, Status Up, Recovery Up +2, Bad Swimmer Weapons: Greatsword: #'Slimy Tadpole Finblade (Rarity 2) '- 466 Raw Damage, 100 Sticky Damage, -10% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Medium Orange, Large Yellow #'Glue Tadpole Finblade (Rarity 4) '- 632 Raw Damage, 120 Sticky Damage, -10% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Medium Orange, Large Yellow, Small Green #'Sticky Toad (Rarity 6) '- 744 Raw Damage, 200 Sticky Damage, -5% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Medium Orange, Large Yellow, Large Green, Medium Blue Longsword: #'Rubber Blade "Subdue" (Rarity 3) '- 412 Raw Damage, 60 Sticky Damage, -5% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Medium Orange, Medium Yellow, Very Small Green #'Rubber Blade "Dominate" (Rarity 5) '- 532 Raw Damage, 70 Sticky Damage, -5% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Medium Orange, Small Yellow, Medium Green #'Kraika Bubble Katana (Rarity 8) '- 674 Raw Damage, 80 Sticky Damage, 0% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Small Orange, Small Yellow, Small Green, Small Blue, Medium White, Small Purple Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian